Emotion Sickness
by Pinky Lillix
Summary: Tak's story as she deals with her past, her new living situation, and overall life...ZATR finished
1. Expostion

**A.N. **I have these beautiful Zim fan comics that I've never shown to the public, and that's for the simple reason that. . . I'm too lazy to scan stuff. And they kinda suck. Yeah. . . but at this story is connected to those comics, and at the point when I started writing this, Zim and Tak had just agreed to be friends. . . so. . . yeah. This story is from Tak's point of view, and it sounds like it's gonna be dramatic and crap, but it's not _super _serious. So, I hope you all enjoy it. . .

**Emotion Sickness **

by Pinky Lillix

**Chapter 1- Exposition**

_Where will you go from here?_

What a stupid question.

So many times though, I've asked myself that. Or others have asked me.

And it doesn'y matter really. Not to those who've asked me anyway. They all went on with their lives.

And I went on with mine.

It doesn't matter whether my destination is clear or not. . . whether or not I know where I'm heading. . . so long as I keep moving.

Only now, I can't.

I'm stuck on Earth. _Miserable, ugly little planet. . . _

But I have no where to go. I'm stuck on Earth with my former enemy.

Zim. What a fool.

He's so slow sometimes, so warped, it drivews me crazy. Always going on about his hatred for Dib, or some new found paranoia, or his "mission". His mission, his mission is a lie, but I can't really tell him now, and he wouldn't believe me if I did.

I have to wait. For the first time in _years_, I have to wait, and be completely useless in the meantime. I've been moving nonstop for God knows how long, always with _something _to drive me, no matter how small.

And now, now, my only goal- to become an elite solider in the Irken military- is 20 years away. Until I can take the test.

And from now until then. . .

I stay put. Listen to Zim's screams. Which I'm getting used to. Endure Gir's outbursts, which never make any sense. Every so often, tweak Zim's base a bit, with or without his consent, just to keep myself busy.

I can build anything.

That is one thing I have absolute confidence in.

But now I find myself building only insignificant things; it's rather humiliating actually.

I used to build ships and weapons and now. . . I'm building miniature robot pigs for Gir, just to get him to leave me alone.

As the humans say,

"How the mighty have fallen."

What a stupid saying.

But it's true, somewhat.

Not that I was ever mighty, but I knew what I was doing.

It's so pathetic.

I've given up, without meaning to. Without recognizing it myself, but now, I realize I gave up awhile ago. A long time ago.

This is so stupid.

* * *

Okay, Zim's a fool, but we're friends. Of course, he just says we're _allies_ whenever someone questions our relationship. And so now Dib thinks I'm _also_ seeking this planet's demise, when in all honesty, I don't care.

And I'd rather not have Zim succeed in his "mission" because I _really_ need a place to stay. . .

Okay, I'm not really _stuck _on Earth. I can leave anytime I want. My ship is in perfect condition, thanks to Dib. But where will I go? I can't go back to Irk. It would be humiliating.

I need to wait until I've really accomplished something.

Which, as I am constantly reminding myself, won't be for another 20 years.

_20 years. . . _

Compared to how far I've come, it's not that long, but on this planet, everything just seems _slower_.

I've only been here several months, but it feels as though it's been much longer.

But what can I do?

**end of chapter 1. . .**

**A.N. part 2**

Yeah, I know it's _sooo_ eventful right now. Seriously, stuff'll happen by the next chapter.

To be a wonderful person, I'm gonna add the first sentence of the upcoming chapter at the end of each chapter. . . kay. . .? So. . .

_"Watch out for that pole," Zim says._

Yes! The suspense must be killing you!


	2. The Mundane

**A.N **Thanks to my two reviewers for... uh, reviewing. I wuv oo both! Even tho I don't really know who you are! Yay for creepiness! kk, Kacer is an unimportant OC of mine. Just ignore her. Joon (and Steg, who is mentioned briefly) are also mine, only they're more important. . . kk. . . and I can't do anything about the spacing. I'm inept. Sorry if that bothers anyone. ;

**Chapter 2- The Mundane**

"Watch out for that pole," Zim says.

So of course, I crash into it.

"I told you to watch out!"

I rub my forehead, and wince a little, but I decide I can deal with the pain and I start walking again.

But then Zim jumps in front of me and I fall back a little.

"Why did you not listen to _Zim_!" he demands. putting an emphasis on his name like an idiot.

I scowl and my head starts to pound.

"Because _Zim_," I growl, "I thought it would be a fun new experience to crash my head into a pole."

He blinks and says,

"Oh, okay," not comprehending the sarcasm, ". . ._was_ it fun?"

"Oh yes," I say, "You should try it sometime."

Then the idiot glances back at the pole as though he's actually _considering_ it.

I could almost laugh at his stupidity, but I just roll my eyes, and then we cross the street to Skool.

Unlike the first few weeks I started coming, Dib _isn't_ walking up to Zim to threaten and/or insult him like he used to.

He scarcely _talks_ to Zim when I'm around. Which is dumb.

If he thinks I'm going to kick his ass for bad-mouthing Zim, then. . .well, he's an idiot.

To be honest, I find it vaguely amusing when those two are at each other's throats.

But I'm never able to _witness _that anymore, although according to Zim, it still occurs daily.

Dib's near the entrance of Skool, talking to Gaz and his friend Kacer. _Okay_. . .Gaz just kicked him, Kacer's freaking out to see if he's alright. . .

Even from a distance, Dib's amusing. . .

I guess I'm smirking without realizing it, because Zim just asked,

"What's wrong? Your face looks funny."

I shove him away, but not too hard, and he's so used to it, he doesn't scream or anything. But I see him glare for a second.

We reach the entrance of Skool, and Kacer and I nod, as a greeting of sorts.

Kacer's okay.

A little slow, as are most humans, but not entirely stupid. I overheard her once telling Dib thats he builds her own electronics and all that, so. . .

Dib ignores me. He's rubbing his leg while wincing, and then he suddenly seems very interested in the front steps.

I stop for a moment and stare at him, mainly because I know it'll freak him out, and also my head just started pounding again, only really bad now. As I freeeze, Dib looks up at me, and for a second, our eyes meet.

Then he umps back a little and says, very flustered,

"_What? What is it!" _

My head starts to pound a little less and I smirk.

"_What?_" Dib asks, now a little irritated.

He's such a dork.

I shake my head and laugh. From behind, I hear Zim say,

"Foolish Dib!"

and even though he doesn't know what's going on, he laughs too.

So I stop.

* * *

_"What'll it be, doll face?"_

_I was not in the mood for idiots and stupid pet names._

_Without even looking up to face the voice, I pulled out my pistol, and held it to his face._

_"Yikes. You might wanna be careful with that, shorty?"_

_So not in the mood. . ._

_"Who the hell are you calling 'shorty'! I snapped, and looked up and then saw the bartender was Irken._

_And not just any Irken. . ._

_". . . Joon. . .?"_

_"Hey Tak," he said, and he was smiling._

_I lowered my pistol._

_"You're tall," I said. I couldn't believe it._

_"Yeah, I've been tall for awhile now," he muttered, seeming slighty disinterested, and then said, "Where did they go?"_

_He was pointing to my chest, which appeared flat. Same Joon._

_"I had an operation," I said with a straight face, making my voice sound just a little bit deeper._

_Joon's eyes bugged out a little and he looked slighty freaked._

_"Y-you did?. . . I mean," he said,"you always seemed kinda. . . not feminine, but I never. . . "_

_"I used breast wrap, idiot."_

_"Heh. Right. I knew that."_

_For the first time in a long time, I wanted to laugh, but I didn't._

_"Whay are you working on Foodcourtia?" I asked. "Weren't you going to be a mechanical technician?"_

_Joon shrugged._

_"Well, that didn't work out too well," he said, and a moment later, "And what about you? Why aren't you on some alien planet, kicking ass? What happened to your test?"_

_I blinked and I remembered why I was here._

_"There was. . . and interferance," I said, turning to the window,"But I'm going to take care of it."_

_Joon turned to the window too, then looked to me and I stared back._

_"I missed you, kid," he said._

_Kid. . . that had been a joke between us once. . ._

_But I didn't smile. For a moment, I felt like I was choking on my throat._

_I gripped my pistol tightly at my side, and got off the bar stool._

_Muttered,_

_"Tell Steg I said 'hi',"_

_and left._

* * *

What was that? I jerk my head up from my desk and realize Dib just tapped me on the head.

"It's recess," he says, "You slept through the whole class."

I blink a few times as he walks away.

Besides Ms. Bitters, I'm the only one in the classroom. I don't feel like moving.

I had been dreaming before. . . but it was. . . well, a memory really. From when?

. . . I think right before the Great Assigning. . . back when I was still searching for Zim. . .

Geez, I haven't thought of any of that for awhile. . . haven't thought of Joon. . .

I look up, and Ms. Bitters is growling at me, foaming at the mouth just a bit, so I take that as a sign that she wants me to leave.

_Horrible woman. . . _

* * *

Joon's words end up echoing in my head for the rest of the day.

_Why aren't you on some alien planet, kicking ass?_

I wonder what he would think if he saw me now. Wonder how I'd explain to him that now I'm just weak. . . .

NO. I'm not weak, I will _not _allow myself to be weak.

I decide that right now, and at that moment, I stand up firmly, with my fist raised in determination. . .

Then Minimoose pops out of nowhere, and I fall back in surprise.

Stupid moose squeaks in my face.

"Go away," I hiss threatingly, and Minimoose retreats sadly.

I almost feel _sorry_ for it. . .

Oh, what am I thinking, it's just a moose. . .

I can practically hear Joon's voice, saying,

"Tak, you've gone soft."

Just the thought of it makes me sick.

Zim enters through the kitchen into the living room, muttering something under his breath, but I can't make it out. He doesn't notice me, so I shout,

"Zim!"

and he jumps.

"_Whaaat_?" he says in a whiny voice.

"Do you have any battle training rooms or anything that I can use?" I ask, even though I wasn't really planning on asking that. But then I stop, and think maybe some extra training's all I need. . .

"Ah, Tak," Zim says with a proud smile, "I have _several_ training rooms, each with a different level of difficulty, each requiring different skills. _BUT I MUST WARN YOU-_" he takes a dramatic pause, "Even the _lowest_ level may be fatal if you're not skilled on the _highest_ standards! For they were designed by. . . ME! ZIM!"

". . . Whatever," I say, and I go into the kitchen to get a soda.

**End of Chapter 2. . .**

**A.N. part 2**

I don't feel like typing the first sentence of chapter 3. . . so. . . it'll involve Dib, Ms. Bitters, training, etc. . .

Please review, it helps me feel special. . .


	3. Partners

**A.N. **Thanks again to the same people who reviewed. It really helps me out. . . hint hint to those who didn't review This chapter introduces the first Zim/Tak slightly-shippy scene, but it's not much. But still. . .

Anyway, this whole story has 10 chapters, and so I just need to type them up, which I can only do at school. Next week's spring break, so chapter 4 may not be up for another two weeks or so.

**Chapter 3- Partners**

"And so class," Ms. Bitters says, "You and a partner will spend the week observing forces of nature, and then you'll present to the class on possible ways these forces can lead to Earth's destruction."

I look to Zim, and notice he suddenly looks very interested. He's sitting up straight now, and the look on his face is so concentrated, it's almost. . .

"Tak," Ms. Bitters snaps, "stop smiling at Zim. It's disturbing."

A few snickers from the stupid children. Zim glances at me, confused, and I turn away.

Geez, I didn't even realize I had been smiling. . .

I focus on the back of Dib, and try to ignore the snickers.

Dib's shoulders tense up in the back, and I get the vague thought that maybe Dib thought I was smiling because of the mention of Earth's demise or something. . .

I sigh and lay my head down on the desk.

"Ms. Bitters," I hear Dib say, "May Tak and I be partners for this project?"

Looking up in surprise (and confusion), I say,

"_What_?"

and so does Zim.

Dib doesn't respond to either of us. He doesn't even _look_ at either of us.

"Sure," Ms. Bitters says miserably.

"But I-" Zim starts.

"Silence! Zim, you'll be partners with Antoinette!"

Fron the back of the room, Antoinette whines,

"Do I _haaaaave_ to?"

"Yes! Everyone else, pick your own partner. Now go away."

The bell rings, and all the students instantly run out from the classroom, but I grab Dib by the arm before he can leave.

"Dib," I say, "What was that-"

"Dib-worm!"

I groan and let go of Dib's arm as Zim marches right up to his face.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demands.

Dib glares and says,

"What? Can't bare to be apart from your precious Tak, Zim?"

What on Earth is he. . .?

Zim looks about ready to attack Dib, but then out of no where, Antoinette pops up and says, in a _really_ stuck-up tone,

"Okay, Zim, we'll do the project at your house, but besides that, _no_ talking to me outside skool, or _anywhere_ for that matter, unless we're in the classroom, and we're absolutely _forced _to. Understand?"

Zim stares for a moment, then blinks. Then says,

"Who are you?"

Antoinette seems slightly offended, but covers up by rolling her eyes and walking away rather quickly.

I notice Dib is no longer here. I look to Zim, and I can't even read his expression, but I can tell he's not happy .

Without even thinking, I gently pat his shoulder, and we leave the classroom.

* * *

_The three of us were lying on the ground, staring up at the night sky._

_"What do you think Irk's like?" I asked._

_Steg was lying opposite of me, his antennas brushing against mine. I was so alert to this, I barely heard Joon's response,_

_"It's gotta be better then this."_

_"Anything is," Steg muttered._

_I sat up and said,_

_"I'm working on my ship now. When I'm done, we can all go there."_

_"Would we even fit in?" Steg said, sitting up as well._

_"The ship?" I asked, "Yeah, it should hold us-"_

_"No, I mean. . . would Irk accept us?"_

_"Of course they will," Joon said, "We're the same race."_

_"Yeah, but. . ." Steg paused the said, "We're really different. We hardly know anything about Irken society, thanks to our parents. . ."_

_"Did you know most Irkens are born in labs?" Joon said. "They don't even _have _parents."_

_Both Steg and I lied back down and both muttered,_

_"Lucky. . ."_

* * *

I expectd Zim's training rooms to be much more pathetic, so I guess I'm somewhat impressed that they're actually challenging.

Not as difficult as he made it sound, of course. . . not even close. . .

He decided to join me today, and he's only a little bit further behind me in the obstacle course.

Neither of us are speaking, but for some reason, I feel like I should.

I dodge a few lasers that shoot out from the walls, and use my spider legs to pull myself up to a higher platform.

As a small robot (that looks somewhat like one of Zim's transformed garden gnomes) comes toward me, I call out to Zim.

"Are you okay?"

For a slight second the robot is able to push me against the wall,

"Of course I'm okay! I made this obstacle myself!"

but then I just push it back.

"No," I say, as I stab the robot with my spider leg, "I mean. . ." I thrust the robot across the room, and there's a small explosion, "Are you okay about that whole project thing at skool?"

I wait a few moments as I hear some more lasers shooting below the platform.

I lean down and offer Zim my hand. His spider legs bring him halfway, then he grabs my hand and jumps to the platform, just before a laser aims at him.

He's kneeling beside me, and catches a short breath, then says,

"It's just a filthy, stupid project. It doesn't matter."

Suddenly a laser is coming right toward me, but then Zim pushes me out of the way.

Neither of us are harmed.

Zim uses one of his spider legs to reach out and press a button on the side wall.

The lasers stop.

As his spider leg returns to Zim's pak though, it whips back and I feel something sharp cut against my leg.

I wince, then look and my boot is cut across the shin. I remove it quickly, and sure enough, my leg is cut too.

My fingertips dab at the blood a bit.

Zim turns around, looking slightly confused at first at first, then his eyes bug out a little. In the next moment, my leg is suddenly in his hands.

"Zim, what are you-"

He's cleaning the blood off with a cloth that I'm guessing he had in his pak.

I wince again, but only slightly.

Then Zim takes a bandage from his pak, and as he wrap it around my shin, I say,

"I can take care of it Zim,"

but for some reason, I can't pull away.

When he's finished he stands up, and I think I hear him mutter,

" . . .'m'sorry. . . "

but I can't be sure.

I look to my shin, perfectly bandaged, then grab my boot and put it back on.

On the way out of the training room, neither of us say a word.

**End of Chapter 3. . .**

kk, first sentence of chapter 4. . .

_This is so stupid._

Ha. Seriously, that's what it says. You're gonna have to wait to see what's going on. Okay. . . um, could people _seriously_ review? Like, if you like it. . . um, review it. It helps, and I posted this story to get other people's opinions on it. . . so please give them to me. And I'll give you all virtual cookies. Yay!


	4. Dopes in Distress

**A.N. **Ok, thank you so much to my lovely reviewer of the last chapter, and thank you for all you people who have faved this, which was like. . . 3. . . and uh. . . thanks to all who read this, but don't bother leaving a review . . . spring break in 4 hours! I'm excited! and I think "dope" is a funny word. . . hence, the name of this chapter. . .

**Chapter 4- Dopes in Distress**

This is so stupid.

After asking Ms. Bitters if we could be partners in front of the entire class, Dib's still avoiding me. What an idiot.

During lunch, he's sitting several tables away. To freak him out, I keep staring at him blankly, and he'll occasionally glance up nervously.

It's really only when his wretched sister shoots me a death glare, do I stop staring.

"_I'm going to eat his big head. . ._" I hear Zim hiss beside me.

"Why is that, Zim?" I ask in mock interest.

"I just am," Zim snaps. "Look at the Dib. . . he's so. . .Dib. . ."  
"Oh my, you're right, I never would've guessed," I say, and for once Zim gets my sarcasm and narrows his eyes, but then I flash him a smile, just to confuse him.

It works.

I supress a laugh and then I see Dib coming toward us.

From Zim comes a disgruntled cry of,

"_Ugh_!"

"Hello Dib," I say, ignoring Zim.

"Hey Tak," Dib says, "Could you me meet me after skool today? For the project?"

"Sure."

As Dib walks away, Zim says,

"What does he _want _with you!"

"It's for the project, Zim, calm down. . ."

"No! The filth brain's up to something, I just know it!"  
"You worried for me?" I ask softly, and I'm only half teasing.

But then Antoinette walks up before Zim can answer.

"Okay," she says, "I've decided we'll research earthquakes. I'll gather information, you make a fancy poster. Got it?"

Once again, Zim only stares and blinks.

"Seriously, who are you?

Antoinette glares and says,

"That's not funny,"

and walks away.

Zim looks confused, but then sort of shrugs and turns to his tray.

"What were we talking about?" he asks me.

I sigh.

"Nothing important," I mutter.

* * *

I'll never admit it to anyone, but there is _one _thing I find. . .likable. . . on this planet. The ocean. It's. . . just different. I don't know.

It's even. . . sort of. . .ugh. . ._pretty_. . .

Oh, why am I thinking this?

Well, I'm at the beach for one thing. . .

Dib and I have decided to research tsunamis for our project. Even though we can get more done in the library, he dragged me here.

And. . . _yet again_. . .he's not talking. Fool.

"So Dib," I say, louder then necessary, and he seems startled by the broken silence, "How much research do you think we'll get done on the beach?"

". . . Tak," Dib says slowly, "I actually. . . I have to talk to you. . ."

"That's new," I mutter.

"You see. . ." he says, suddenly I notice a slight blush, "When I first met you. . . before I knew you were. . . well, I liked you."

Crud.

_Crud, crud, crud_. . .

"And even though, I. . . _know_. . . you're not human. . . Tak, you don't have to help Zim take over the earth. . ."

Look at him. He's so _serious_. . .

I sort of snort, then cover my mouth, but then I'm laughing and I can't stop.

Dib. . . what a dope. . .

And then it's like I'm laughing for no reason, like how I used to with Steg and Joon, only at the thought of them, my laughter sort of dies. And also, Dib looks really distressed. And my side hurts.

Wiping a tear from my eye, and accidently letting one more laugh escape, I say,

"Dib, if I _wanted_ to take over this miserable rock, I'd be ruler by now."

Dib's eyes are big as he says in bewilderment,

"Wait. . . you. . . so you _don't _want to. . .? Then why is Zim always saying he's your ally?"

I catch a deep breath and go back to my usual mood.

"We're _friends_," I explain. "But that doesn't mean I want to help him take over Earth. Besides, his mission's-"

I stop. Think for a second.

As amusing as the Dib-Zim conflict is, if I were to tell Dib Zim's mission was a setup, Dib would no doubt use it against Zim. . .

But then again, there's little chance Zim would believe him. . .

I frown and glance at my leg, still bandaged up from yesterday. Think of Zim caring to it without hesitation.

Why would he do that? He never helps anyone. . .

"His mission's what?" Dib asks, breaking my thought.

I stare for a moment, then say,

"His mission's his alone. I'm not allowed to aid him."

"Oh," Dib says.

We're quiet for a little while. Then I say,

"Ya know, I won't kill you if I see you starting up with Zim."

Dib doesn't say anything, but he glances at me for a second.

"Later Dib," I say, and I get up and leave.

* * *

_I opened my eyes. There was blood everywhere. Covering the ground, splattered across my clothes, but I didn't think any of it was mine. But then I realized my lip was cut, because I tasted blood._

_I didn't know where I was. But Joon was there._

_He, too, was covered in blood._

_He was beside me, asking,_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"What happened?"_

_Suddenly my head started pounding, and pictures of. . . something, of Steg, of. . . _

_"Where's Steg?" I demanded, as I struggled to sit up._

_Joon didn't answer right away._

_"Damn it, Joon, where's Steg!" I shouted._

_Then he pointed, and lying no more then two yards away, was Steg._

_I slowly stood up and made my way over, but I stumbled halfway, and then just fell on him._

_He was dead. Steg was dead._

_"Tak. . ." Joon whispered._

_"Who did this? I asked softly, no emotion._

_"Ginna. . ." Joon said, and then added quickly,"But she's dead."__  
__"How?"_

_". . . You killed her."_

* * *

It's only a little bit chilly outside, but I'm shivering anyway.

I'm lying on Zim's roof, just staring at the night sky.

Thinking.

Why is it that lately all these memories are coming back to me? Horrible ones, anyway.

I'm not even sure I _have_ happy memories. . .

"Why aren't you wearing your disguise?"

Zim's voice. I look and see him climbing on the roof on the opposite side.

"Oh, sorry," I say, and I go to turn on my holograph.

"Um. . .it's okay," he says, "so long as no filthy humans see you. . ."

"Then take off your disguise," I say, and he looks nervous for a moment, but then removes his wig and contacts.

He's. . .

"What are you doing?" he asks, as he sits beside me.

"Just. . .thinking," I say.

We're quiet for a little while.

And we're staring at the same sky that a few months ago I had been traveling in. The same sky I used to look at when I was little, wondering what Irk was like. . .

"You were born in a lab, right?" I ask Zim. He nods, and I continue, "I wasn't. I had real parents."

"Really?" Zim's antennas perk up in interest. "What was that like?"

"Well. . . I can't speak for everyone, but. . .I hated it most of the time." Zim doesn't respond, but he stares, as if he wants me to go on. So I do. "They constrained me. I wasn't allowed to embrace what I was- Irken. My parents didn't approve of Irken society. I wasn't even born on Irk. My parents always said they wanted me to grow up away from such a 'small-minded' society, so the idiots decided to raise me on Slaytia."

"But. . ." Zim says, suddenly confused, "Isn't Slaytia and Irken enemy?"

I smirk.

"Yeah. My parents were brilliant, weren't they? I was saved from society, and instead, I got attacked by Slaytian children constantly." Zim's expression has that weird, unreadable, not happy look again, so I add, "I fought back though. And I had help. . ."

I sigh.

Why am I telling him all this? Because I have to tell _someone_? Because the night sky, for some reason, is making me feel more open tonight? Or because I want him to know?

Why do I want him to know?

He's waiting for me to continue.

"Two Irken boys," I say. "Joon and Steg. They were brothers. Had the same problems with their parents as I did with mine. . .we all agreed to escape to Irk one day. . ."

"Did you?"

"I did. Later Joon did too, but I only saw him once on Irk after I arrived. . . and then I left to train in the Irken military."  
"What about Steg?"

". . .Died."

And we're quiet again.

I feel really weird. Like I'm going to cry. . .

"Tak," Zim says.

"You know," I say, "I think this is the longest I've ever heard you go without screaming."

"Well, I don't want to bring attention to us," he mutters, or something like that. Then he pauses and says, "Why're you smiling?"

Huh? I'm smiling? Not again. . . why is it that I never know when I smile lately?

I look to Zim.

And then I notice something weird. . . and I'm not looking _down _at him, or even _straight _at him. . .I'm looking _up_. . .

"Zim. . ." I say in disbelief, "Have you gotten _taller_?"

"Heh?" he says. He looks up, and then down at me. And suddenly a huge smile creeps on his face. "Yes! Yes, I have!"

I hold in a laugh as he stands up and shouts,

"I AM ZIM!"

But then I guess he realizes screaming that in the middle of the night might just bring a _little_ attention to him, because then he sits down quickly, and fumbles to get his disguise back on.

I mutter,

"Idiot," as I turn on my own disguise, and then we both decide to go inside after that.

* * *

_My lip was stitched up, my clothes were cleansed of any blood._

_Steg was buried._

_Joon watched me as I boarded my ship._

_I glanced at him, and he asked,_

_"Where will you go from here?"_

_I paused then said,_

_"Irk. I'll try to find something there. . . are you sure you don't want to come?"_

_"Maybe one day," Joon said._

_". . . Are you sure?" I asked again._

_Joon nodded._

_"You know," I said, "We've both lost everything. . . we should. . ."_

_"We should start over," Joon said,"but not together. We won't be able to get over it together."_

_I couldn't say anything. I couldn't feel anything. _

_"Don't worry, kid. . . you'll be fine."_

**End of chapter 4. . .**

The whole Zim-growing-taller thing is _such _a common element found in ZATR stories. . . heh, heh, oh well. . .

Next chapter starts the turn-of-events and crap. 'Twill be enjoyable, but I won't be able to get it up until after spring break.

First sentence of chapter 5. . .

_"Dib likes you," Kacer says. _

Yeah, that's it. . . heh heh. . . as always, please review. Like. . . seriously, I'm begging you. . . falls to knees in desperate tears


	5. Fighting Back

**A.N. **Well, I'm allowed on deh compy over spring break. . . yay! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Enjoy deh chappy. . . oh yeah, there's another fancharacter of mine briefly mentioned, Kacer's cousin, but he is the most boring character I've ever created. Which is a shame, cuz his design is really adorable. Well, yeah. . . he's Gaz's friend. . . and stuff.

**Chapter 5- Fighting Back**

"Dib likes you," Kacer says.

She looks kind of. . . sad. But not jealous or anything.

"I know," I say.

"He doesn't want to admit it, but. . ." Kacer trails off, then looks up and smiles, "Well, I just thought I'd tell you.  
"You know I don't like him?" I say. "He's not. . .my type."

Kacer nods and then sits across from me and sighs.

"And I'm not his. . ." she says sadly.

To be honest, I really don't want to hear a human complain about their love life, but then I find it really hard to be rude right now.

"Oh, I'm sure he likes you," I say, without much effort to sound sincere, "he just doesn't know it yet."

Kacer just sighs again and rests her head down on the table. For some reason it's making me _really _uncomfortable. She glances up at me, without really lifting her head.

Damn, she's going to say something, I don't want to hear it. . .

"Say Tak," she says. _Shut up, you nasty little-_ "If you don't like Dib, is there anyone-"

"NO!" I shout, and I jump up from the table. Kacer cowers back a little, so I sit back down and say as calmly as I can, "No, I don't. Don't ever ask me again," and my eyes flash.

Kacer sits upright and nods obediantly.

"Yes Tak," she says.

I glance around, and see a few more students who were startled by my outburst. They keep staring at me, and my eyes flash again, so they turn around quickly.

Suddenly, from outside, there are screams. Familiar screams. There's a small explosion on the opposite end of the cafeteria, destroying half the wall, and I groan as I see Zim emerge from the rubble.

He's holding a HandHeldDoomCanon, and he seems ready to fire, as Dib jumps over the broken wall into the cafeteria.

"This ends_ now_, Dib," Zim says darkly, and Dib jumps behind a table, but Zim just shoots it out of the way.

As this continues thoughout the cafeteria, Kacer keeps gasping, muttering nervously to herself,

"Oh my. . . someone could get hurt. . ."

I just roll my eyes.

Mostly everyone's run out of the cafeteria, and then Dib jumps in front of my table, and he leans down and whispers something to Kacer, and then she runs out of the room too.

Zim gets ready to fire again, but then he sees me and lowers it for a moment.

"Move out of the way, Tak," he says.

I just say, slightly annoyed,

"Oh, cut it out Zim. You'll get expelled."

He seems surprised by my response, as does Dib.

But then Zim narrows his eyes, and raises the canon.

"_Tak_," he says again, "_Move out of the way_."

I give off a short laugh then say,

"You're such an idiot. You think _this _won't bring attention to you?" I don't wait for a response, but as I speak, his expression softens, "Just give me the canon and I'll return it home before anyone else witnesses you using it..." He doesn't reply, so I add, "It'll cause a lot less trouble..."  
So he lowers the canon and shuts it off. Without a word, but with a scowl, he hands it to me.

I just smirk in return.

"Good boy," I say.

* * *

_"Filthy Irken."_

_I instantly felt dread and anxiety flood in as I turned to face the source of the voice._

_Ginna. A few of her companions._

_I tried to ignore her, tried to keep walking, but then she blocked my path and she was towering over me._

_"I'm getting sick of seeing your ugly little face," she hissed, leaning in and getting saliva on my forehead. Which pissed me off, but I didn't say anything. "What makes you think you can live _here_, like you really deserve it?"_

_It was. . . annoying._

_Suddenly, for the first time ever, I realized that Ginna's words didn't hurt me. They were just irritating._

_And for the first time ever, I looked her straight in the eye and smirked._

_"Trust me," I said, "Not even the dirtiest criminals deserve this place."_

_Her response was her typical one- a punch in the jaw._

_Mine, however, was not my typical one at all._

_Something just snapped. I was tired of all this. It was all so stupid._

_I activated my spider legs, so that _I _would tower over _her_, and the just started to fight back._

_Kicked, punched, scratched, and Ginna was too shocked to do anything about it._

_I attacked her until I saw blood. Then I stopped and dropped back to my normal height._

_And then I ran as fast as I could, hoping Steg and Joon were home, so I could tell someone what just happened._

* * *

The first time I fought back. I was young, but it felt. . . refreshing.

Maybe Zim was just fighting back, but I don't know. He won't tell me what the fight was about, so I get the feeling it was something more then expressing their usual hatred for each other.

Anyway, since it couldn't be proven Zim even _had_ a DoomCanon, he was only suspended for five days. And for some reason, so was Dib.

Several thing have resulted from this:

First, Antoinette and I are partners on the end-of-the-world project. Oh goodie.

Second, Zim's dissapointed he can no longer do the end-of-the-world project, and I want to see if he can figure it out himself that he can research it _without _the skool's consent.

Third, since Kacer's only friend is absent, and so is mine, she seems to think that mean _we_ need to be friends.

And fourth, Zim actually seems depressed. I mean, beyond his dissapointment about the project. I feel pretty _bad_ for him, actually. It's weird.

And also. . . skool is. . . really _boring _now. Without Zim.

I'm leaning against the skool wall during recess, spacing out a bit. No sign of Kacer yet, thank God.

My thoughts somehow go to a memory of this morning, right before I was about to leave for skool. Zim had stopped me, and he muttered something, and I think it was,

"Thanks."

I had guessed he meant about stopping him the day before.

Once again, without thinking, I patted his shoulder, and he looked at me and. . .smiled.

I don't know what I did after that. I think I smiled back. Or maybe I just ran out of the house. I can't remember.

Now I feel really funny. Like my insides, and I wonder if maybe I'm sick or something. Just what I need.

"What are you so happy about?"

I look up and see Kacer.

"Huh?" I respond brilliantly.

"You're smiling," she says.

"No, I'm not," I say, and I turn to her and scowl, just to prove her wrong.

"Well, you were," she says. She comes over and leans against the wall beside me.

I groan to myself, then I say,

"Listen Kacer. . . can't you talk to your cousin or something? He goes to this skool, right?"

"Yeah, but. . . well, Blitz always hangs out with Gaz. . . and she kinda. . .scares me. . ."

I sigh and now I'm about to tell her directly, "Go away," but then I hear my name coming from somwhere on the playground.

I look around and see a group of girls a few yards away, and Antoinette is in the middle, saying,

"Yeah, anyway, Tak has to be my partner now, but she's not as bad as Zim."

Just then, a dodgeball lands by my feet, and some kids are calling for me to throw it back. I slowly reach down to get it, though my eyes never leave Antoinette as I hear her continue,

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but my god, I'm so glad he's not my partner anymore. I mean, he wears a friggen dress all the time."

Nasty pile of meat, what does she know? It's the standard Irken uniform. . .

Her stupid friends are laughing and she says,

"And he never talks to anyone unless he's _screaming._ What a freak!"

She starts to laugh herself, and for some reason, this is _really _pissing me off. . .

"Not to mention he's _ugly_."

Without hesitation, I peg Antoinette with the dodgeball, square in the jaw.

Once I see she's knocked out, I leave.

* * *

_"I don't know whether to be proud or terrified," Joon sais._

_Resting his elbow on my head, Steg said,_

_"I choose proud."_

_I looked up and saw he was smiling._

_"If you keep fighting Ginna like this, Tak," Joon said, sounding suddenly serious, "You're gonna get hurt."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"No kidding, genius."_

_"No, I mean, like. . .really bad. She could-"_

_"Tak can handle it,"Steg said._

_Joon didn't say anything._

_"Really Joon," I said, "I'll only fight her when she starts with me."_

_"But she _wasn't _starting with you," Joon protested, "She was starting with Steg."_

_"That's the same thing," I muttered._

_But Joon didn't look satisfied._

_I looked down at him, then said,_

_"Listen, I'll be more cautious, okay?"_

_Joon nodded, and said softly,_

_"I need a hug."_

_So I leaned down slightly and hugged him. Until I realized he was burying his face into my breasts, and then both Steg and I smacked him upside the head._

* * *

I chuckle to myself without realizing it.

I've reached the front steps of Zim's base, and as I turn the doorknob, I find myself wishing I could see Joon at least once more.

Suddenly, I hear Zim screaming from inside the living room,

"_I don't care why you're here, _just get out of my house!"

Turning off my disguise, I step inside, and Zim sees me, then jumps in front of me and shouts,

"Tak! Do you know this guy!"

and he points to an Irken standing several feet away.

The Irken smiles and waves.

Hm. I got my wish.

I turn to Zim and say,

"Kind of. . . that's Joon. . ."

**End of Chapter 5**

Chapter 6 is coming up next, and it is my favorite chapter. Like, ever. Cuz of this one scene, which you will all know what I'm talking about when I post it, which should be soon.

kk, first sentence of chapter 6. . .

_"Just thought I'd pay you a visit,"Joon says._

Wow, that gives away so much, right. . . XP Review, and I'll be your best friend. . .


	6. Frozen

**A.N. **Joon is all mine! So is Steg. . .and Ginna. . .and Stir. . . yeah. . . there was a spider crawling around my floor the other night... it was hairy and blended into my carpet quite nicely. . .anyway, my brother exterminated it for me, and then I was afraid to sleep in my room for three nights in a row. . . and tonight, I'm going to my grandparents' house. . . but possibly the following night, I will return to my room. . .you never know.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed (I. . .love you. . .) and also to people who read without reviewing (I. . . think you're okay. . . XP, jk).

See if you can guess what my favorite scene in this chapter is. . .

**Chapter 6- Frozen**

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit," Joon says.

I'm staring at him in disbelief.

"How much taller did you get since I last saw you?" I ask.

"I dunno," he says. "Few inches, maybe."  
"How'd you find me?" I ask. Suddenly I feel. . . excited. Looking to Joon, and actually feeling happy, not remembering anything bad, just the good.

"Research, Tak," Joon says with a smile.

_He's here, he's here. . ._

I wasn't so happy last time I saw him. . . but now it's like there's nothing to distract me from being happy.

I look up at him for a moment, and then he puts his arms out and says,

"I need a hug."

I smirk and say,

"Your head doesn't come up to my breats now, ya know."

"I know. You got the wrap on, anyway. I still need a hug."

So I give him one. My head comes to his waist. I just rest there for a minute. When was the last time I've hugged someone? Heh. I was just a kid the last time. And when I was a kid, I only hugged Joon and Steg, and even that was rare.

But after so long, it feels. . . nice.

But then suddenly I remember Zim is watching us, so I jump back, and he is not happy.

"Um, Zim," I say, "I told you about Joon..."

"Hardly," he growls.

"Oh shit," Joon says, "Are you Tak's boyfriend or something? Geez, sorry if it came off like I had a thing for her..."

"Joon," I say quietly.

"I'm like her brother," Joon says, ignoring me, "That's it. You don't have to worry..."

"Joon, he's not my boyfriend..."

Joon blinks and looks from me to a very confused Zim.

"Then who the hell is he!"

"No one, Joon, he's-"

"No one?" Zim asks, and for a second he looks. . . well, I can't be sure, but he looks. . ._hurt_, but then he looks angry and marches right up to Joon and shouts, " I am Zim! Future ruler of the filthy humans, and I am allowing Tak to stay in my _mighty _base until she can take her test!. . .But I don't know _you_, so get out!"

Joon blinks again, then says to me,

"Heh. He's funny. . . seriously, who is he?"

I roll my eyes and say,  
"Zim, could you excuse us?"

I notice Zim's eye is twitching slightly, I'm guessing in anger or whatever.

"I want him _out_," Zim says.

"Okay," Joon says. He turns to me, "No problem. My ship's in the back, we can talk alone there. . ."

Zim glares and says,

"Fine. Talk here," as he turns to go, he adds, "But be warned of the green taco demon!" and then he runs from the room.

"Huh?" Joon asks, confused.

"Nothing," I say, "Just ignore him."

* * *

"So, you're staying with the guy who ruined your life?" Joon says later. I've just finished explaining to him all that's been going on since I last saw him.

When I nod, he continues,

"Why haven't you _killed _him yet?"

"Well, we're friends, I guess-"

"Don't tell me you _forgave _him? Since when do you _forgive_?"

I stare at Joon for a moment, then clench my fists.

Forgiveness? Have I forgive Zim? I've never really thought about it. . . Over time, it just didn't _matter _anymore. . . but how can I tell Joon that I've given up? That I'm. . . oh, God, I really am weak. . .

"You wouldn't get it, Joon. . ."

"Are you in love with him?"

"_What_!" I shout. "No! Why the hell would you say-"

"TACOS!" The door swings open, and Gir jumps in the room. He's holding a chewed-up shoe, for whatever reason.

"Gir. . ." I say slowly, "that's not a taco. . ."

Gir just starts giggling insanely for a few minutes, and I wait as patiently as I can until he abrubtly stops, then sits on the floor and quietly chews the shoe.

I cough and turn to Joon, who looks slightly frightened.

"That's the green taco demon?" he asks.

I nod, then say,

"So why'd you come?"

"To see you."

"That's it?" I ask. "You're not hiding from anyone, are you? No one's out to kill you?"

"Eh, no. . ."

"You don't have any bad news for me, do you?"

"No. Tak. . ." Joon says, "Ya know how I've always wanted to be a mechanical technician? Well, I got a job on the Massive. . ."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"That's great!" I say,". . .but that still doesn't explain why you're here. . ."

"Well, I have a free month before I start," he says, "so in the meantime, I thought I'd visit some old friends before my job enslaves me..."

Suddenly, I notice Gir creep behind Joon and then Gir says,

"I stole this shoe from a hobo. . . don't tell anyone."

Joon just looks scared.

* * *

Somehow, I manage to convince Zim to let Joon stay for a few days.

In that time, I'm skipping skool, because, like I said, it's boring without Zim, and also, so I can spend time with Joon.

Today though, Joon is out (in his own holographic disguise) with Gir, who Joon's taken a liking to. They're at the Krazy Taco place, I thinl.

And I'm at the base still, with Zim, though I haven't seen him.

For once, I'm just lying upside down on the couch, watching television.

Earth TV is. . .really horrible. All it ever shows are pathetic advertisements or whiny humans complaining how fat they are and why can't they find Mr. Right, whoever that is.

Right now, it's a fat woman commercial, and I subconciously begin to poke at my own stomach, for any fat that may possibly be there.

As soon as I tell myself I have nothing to worry about, I hear Zim say,

"What are you doing?"

and I fall off the couch.

I groan and see Zim by the kitchen's archway.

"Nothing. . ." I mutter.

He walks over and offers me his hand, and as I take it, I find the remote and turn off the television.

We stand apart in silence for a short moment.

"Where's your friend?" Zim asks, not looking at me.

"At Krazy Taco," I say, glancing in the direction he's looking in, "with Gir."

Then I look straight at him and ask,

"Got any other training rooms?"

* * *

_"What if he dies?" Steg asked. He held my arm steady, as I wrapped a bandage around it._

_"Like I care. . ."I muttered. _

_"Ginna will care," Steg said, "wasn't Stir her lover or something? You could end up in trouble. . ."_

_"Listen, the way I see it, Stir was completely _screwing _with me. If he dies, Ginna should just consider that a warning."_

_"She'll think _you're _screwing with her."_

_"You sound like Joon."_

_"Sorry."_

_It got very quiet after that. Steg looked at me for a short second. My arm was completely bandaged, yet he was still holding my arm. His hand felt warm, really warm. _

_We'd been in the same situation before. Where we would just stare, and freeze. . .only once did it lead to anything._

_Now I felt like crying. I didn't know why._

_"Tak!"_

_In the doorway of Steg's bedroom, was Joon. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked. I got off the floor, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was near tears._

_"Stir died," he choked, "just before."_

_"Who told you?" Inside, I was panicing. There'd be no way for him to find out, unless-_

_"Ginna told me. She told me, and. . . Tak. . . she killed your parents. She said it was revenge. I think she might kill you next."_

* * *

"Don't hold back," I warn Zim.

He's in the opposite corner of the combat ring.

"Then don't complain when I destroy you," he says.

I smirk and say,

"Yeah, right,"

and then the battele begins once Zim jumps in the air, ready to attack.

And it almost ends a second later, when I block him and he falls flat on his face.

I start to laugh without meaning to, and say,

"Oh, _come on_ Zim, that was pathetic!"

"That was just practice!" he protests, getting up quickly and attacking again, but once more, I block it.

This carries on for awhile, until I find and opening and send him flying to the opposite end of the ring.

As he tries to get up, I jump on his back to keep him down.

He struggles for a minute, then flips over, and I roll off. He activates his spider legs, and (once I've activated mine) he attempts to push me to the edge of the ring.

His palms are pushing against mine, and I'm actually _struggling_ as he says,

"Step out of the ring, you lose,"

and our finger entwine as he pushes me back further.

For some reason, I can't push him back, even though I'm _trying, _and then I look straight at him.

"Hm," I say, "You're actually trying?"

"Yes," he hisses.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask. I'm at the very edge now. . .

"No," he says softly.

As I struggle to keep myself from falling, I say,

"You just seem so upset lately."

His concentrated face softens for a moment, but then he says defensively,

"I'm _not_,"

and as he says these words, I'm able to push him back.

His spider legs return to his pak as he lands, and so do mine, and then I find myself on top of Zim.

Not on his back either.

I turn to face him, and realize we're _very_ close.

My face is hot.

Why is it hot?

I'm looking to Zim, and for some reason, some insane, stupid reason, I feel. . . nervous.

Why in _hell_ is my face burning!

"A-are you sure?" I ask Zim softly, suddenly frozen.

He lifts his head slightly off the ground, and then our eyes lock, and he whispers,

"_Yeah_. . ."

and for a second, for just a second, I close my eyes and I think Zim does too, and right as I think something's going to happen. . .

"Holy shit!"

I jump up in surprise and turn my head frantically to find Joon standing by the entrance of the room.

"Sorry. . ." he says, "should I go?"

I get off Zim as quickly as possible.

"N-no," I say. _Dammit, I'm stuttering. . ._"We weren't. . .that wasn't. . .um. . . damn. . ."

"Okay, fine," Joon says. "Gir got tacos for everyone. If you want one, come upstairs."

I stand up quickly and follow him to the door.

"Um, Zim," I say, my voice sounding higher-pitched then usual, "You coming?"

I turn and see Zim hasn't moved from the ground. His eyes are still closed, even.

His expression just looks. . . not happy, is all.

"No," he says miserably, and I think I hear him mutter, "I'll just stay here and die. . ." but I leave too quickly to be sure.

* * *

_"I don't love Steg, Joon."_

_"Sure," Joon said, "That's why you two were making out in his room."_

_"We weren't!" I shouted. "You just walked in on a bad moment! We weren't. . . doing anything. . ."_

_My face was hot._

_Joon just said,_

_"Mm-hm."  
I scowled and said,_

_"Why do you care, anyway?"_

_"Cuz I do. . .just want you to be happy, Tak."_

**End of Chapter 6. . .**

The almost-kiss scene! My all-time favorite! Seriously, I got _so _into writing that scene, my face was flushing, and I really just wanted to make them actually _kiss_. . . but it wouldn't have worked. . . wouldn't have worked at all. . .(shakes head solemnly)

I rewrote the first flashback while typing this, cuz the first draft, you actually see Tak's parents, only then they die, and I was like, "What's the point of even showing them?" So. . . yeah, I got into that too, only I _really _felt like crying while typing it. . . I don't know _why_. But anyway, that's why I had the line, '_Now I felt like crying. I didn't know why.' _Because I didn't. Haha. Anyway. . .yeah. . . I get too into my fanfics. . . heh, and I'm rambling. . .

kk, first line of Chapter 7. . .

_Emotion_.

I am serious, that's the first line. It goes into a whole contemplation about emotions for the first paragraph or so, but I'm not gonna type the whole thing.

Well. . . if you review. . . I will be so freaking happy. Like. . . yeah. . . happy. . .


	7. The Weak Can't Relax

**A.N** I saw Ice Age 2 yesterday. It was very funny, really cute too. Liked it better then the first, but then, I haven't seen the first one in forever. Anyway, thank you, yet again, to all who review, who sent me virtual muffins and tacos, I am quite grateful to have them. And to people who read without reviewing, or who just scan each chapter lightly, just to see how many ZATR moments there are, uh. . .thanks for your time, dears.

Only three more chapters after this. . . I have mixed feelings 'bout this. . .

**Chapter 7- The weak can't relax**

Emotion.

What is it really? What's its purpose? To drive someone?

Heh. Drive them crazy.

The only emotions that I've ever been accepting of are hatred anger. . . is pride an emotion? I've never been prone to anything else.

Right? Right?

Damn it, I don't know. I can't remember. I feel weaker then ever. It doesn't even help to train anymore. I know I can destroy anyone I want, physically, I'm strong, but then. . . my mind's so screwed up now. . .

Zim. . .

Why the hell am I thinking of him anyway?

I kick the wall, and then decide to take a walk. Clear my head. Don't think of Zim. DON'T THINK OF ZIM.

Luckily, he's no where in sight as I leave the base.

Joon is though, and he tags along, which I wouldn't mind so much, if I _didn't_ think he was going to ask about what he had walked in on earlier in the combat ring.

We're quiet during our walk down the block, but as soon as we turn the corner, Joon says in a loud voice,

"So what the hell were you doing with Zim before?"

"Training," I mutter.

Joon's quiet again, obviously dissapointed that I didn't get all flustered.

Even though my insides feel like they're flipping over, but not like he'll ever know that.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

Hmm. Didn't think of that. . .

"Ocean," I say, after a moment.

"What's an ocean?"

"You'll like it, don't worry. . ."

And then we're quiet again. For a long time, until we reach the beach.

Joon looks amazed and just slightly confused as he stares at the ocean.

"What's that?" he asks.

"It's water," I say, "But don't touch it, you'll get burned."

Joon nods, and we both find a spot in the sand and sit. Listen to the waves.

After a few minutes of silence, Joon sighs, and I can sense he's about to say something, but I don't want to hear it, so I say,

"You haven't called me 'kid' once since you arrived..."

"Well,"Joon says,"You're shorter then me now. Now it's like you really are a kid, so the joke isn't funny anymore."

"So?" I say. "When you call me 'kid' everything feels. . .normal."

"Well, you have a freaky life, right? You should be fine. . ."

"Joon..."

Geez, why does he suddenly sound bitter?

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"You like Zim, right?" he asks suddenly.

"Wha-? No! Why do you keep-"

"Just friggen admit it! You always have to avoid everything!"

I jump back a little in surprise and blink, then stand up, fists clenched.

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"You heard me!" Joon shouts, standing up and towering over me. "You're always running from something, Tak. Always distracting yourself with something stupid that could get you killed. Act like you're so strong, but you're weak."

Damn it, if only I was still taller then him. . .

I kick him hard enough in the shin so that he falls to his knees, and then I grab him by the collar and bring him close to my face.

"_I can kill you_," I whisper, "I can."

". . .I know," Joon says, "but that's not the kind of weakness I meant."

And I knew that, I just knew.

"You can't just relax and be happy, can you Tak?"

I don't answer. I drop his collar, and he falls on his face.

* * *

_"Don't die," I whispered._

_Steg's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Barely._

_"Please don't," and tears came from my eyes._

_"God," said a voice from behind me, "Don't tell me the almighty Irken is _crying

_I looked up and there she was._

_"Hey bitch," Ginna said with a smirk._

_"You. . ."I whispered. I stood up slowly and said, "You did this. . . you. . ."_

_"My revenge," Ginna said,"You see, after awhile, I figured having your parents die on you wouldn't affect an unfeeling little bitch like you. . . but you seemed to have a thing for this guy. . ."_

_Her head jerked in Steg's direction as she made her way toward me, and then suddenly, her heel was on my scalp, and she hissed,_

_"So how the fuck does it feel to watch the one you love die right in front of you?. . . oh, God, as if an Irken could _love_. My mistake, bitch."_

_She dug her heel into my temples, and I couldn't even cry out in pain. I could barely breathe._

_Tears were coming from my eyes though. They wouldn't stop._

_"I can crush you with my foot, you're so _pathetically small

_Die, just die. . ._

_Or just kill me and shut up. . ._

_"But how about we both act civilized for once? Have a fair duel...without your Irken technology, without my Slaytian blades. . . we fight on our strength alone, to the death. . . see how far that gets you. . . what do you say?"_

_Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow I managed to vocalize an agreement._

_So she removed her boot. I sit up and gasped for air._

_That's all I needed._

_Ginna seemed ready to fight properly, but I couldn't care less about the duel._

_Without even activating my spider legs, I just jumped and kicked Ginna to the ground, took her own blade that she wore on her waist, and held it above her._

_I wanted to scream, "I hate you," tell her how much I've always wanted her to die, the horrible, filthy bitch, I wanted to kill her, so, so badly._

_I don't remember how I struck her, but I remember looking, and from her forehead blood was gushing out, I had cut it wide open._

_In the distance, I barely saw Joon approaching us, but then Ginna screamed,_

_"Dirty, lying, fucking little Irken!"_

_and in the next instant, I was thrown off of her, thrown straight against the wall, headfirst._

_And then I blacked out._

* * *

Heh. Weird. When I wake up, my pillow's a little wet. . . I look around my room groggily, and then I see Mimi's lying at the foot of my bed, just watching me. I wave without really thinking, and then Mimi waves back, and for some reason I find that funny.

I suddenly get the oddest urge to pick her up and give her a hug, I don't know why.

I feel like it would be. . .comforting. . .

But why would I need comfort?

"This is crazy Mimi," I sigh, though I'm not really sure _exactly _what I'm talking about.

I think I just mean everything.

Suddenly my door slides open, and I instinctively pull my bed sheets up to my chest.

It's only Zim.

"Geez Zim," I say, "couldn't you knock?"

He mumbles a quick, "sorry," then says, in his typical controlling tone,

"Tak, I want to know what you were planning to do to me yesterday during our training."

He _could_ ask me in a _less_ condenscending voice, he doesn't _have _to make it sound like I was in the wrong. . .

And what does he mean, "_What were you planning to do"?_ He was the one lifting his head, closing his eyes. . . well, I was too. . . where would that have lead to anyway?

My face is hot again, and suddenly I'm very conscience of the fact that my pajamas only consists of a low-cut tee-shirt.

_Which has been getting tight on me lately_, I think, as I bring the bed sheet to my neck.

"I was planning to beat you Zim," I say, "as always."

He scowls, and is about to retort, when suddenly his expression looks alarmed, and he says,

"What's wrong with your eyes!"

I stare for a moment in confusion, then rub my eyes, and I'm surprised to discover that they're wet.

"Hm," I say thoughtfully, "Guess I was crying."

"Why?" Zim asks. He takes a slight step toward me, and he looks. . . concerned. . .? Heh. Yeah right.

"Don't know," I say. "Maybe I had a bad dream."

Suddenly, my head starts to pound. And then it comes back.

It wasn't a dream.

Just another God damned memory.

One I haven't thought of since it happened. . . and I think Joon lied to me.

* * *

"I don't remember killing Ginna."

Joon looks up in surprise. It's later.

"Geez, don't just pop up like that," he says.

I ignore him and say again,

"I don't remember killing her. I remember fighting her, but in the end, I just got knocked out."

"You slashed her in the frickin' skull," Joon says, sounding defensive, "Of course you killed her."

I sit beside him, and after a moment, I say calmly,

"When I woke up after that, her body wasn't there. But I never thought anything of it until now. She got away, didn't she?"

"Tak, this was a long time-"

"_Didn't she_?" I repeat sternly.

Without looking at me, he says softly,

"Yes."

I jump up and shout angrialy,

"Why did you lie to me!"

"_Because you were gonna get yourself killed_!" he screams. "You killed Stir, Ginna killed your parents and Steg. . . if you killed her, it wouldn't just end there! Someone would try to avenge her death! _They'd be after you_!"

"_I COULD'VE HANDLED IT_!"

Joon freezes, and for a second, I do too, as I hear my own voice ringing in my head.

Then Joon looks to me and says softly,

". . . I couldn't."

My face, which had been contorted in anger, relaxes, and then I fall beside Joon again, only I'm not looking at him.

"I don't know how to get to Slaytia from here," I say, "Can you take me there?"

"Tak, please don't. . .Ginna might not even be around. . ."

"Well, I can try," I reply. "Besides, I want to say 'hi' to Steg."

I smile at the last part, to let him know I'm not holding a grudge against him, but he doesn't respond to it.

"You know Joon, you can't protect me anymore."

And now he _does _smile, only it's real, but not happy.

"I never could," he says.

**End of Chapter 7. . .**

Once again, I felt like crying as I typed this. The last scene. Though I didn't rewrite anything this time. . . but. . .uh. . .I feel for Joon! And he's not just protective over Tak in the brother-type-way. He's actually in love with her. But it's never stated in the story, cuz he knows Tak won't feel the same way, and he wouldn't wanna cause her agony of finding out he's into her and all. . .and he thinks he can't make a good life with her and all. . . only he still wants to protect her, but he can't. . .lol, and this is all in my head. My insane little head. . .

First sentence of Chapter 8. . .

_"We're almost there."_

It is at this point that I realize that the first sentence of all my chapters _really _suck. lol, oh well. . .

Well. . . review my prettys. . . review. . . and I'll. . .be. . .not sad. . .


	8. Stowaways

**A.N.** Happy Easter everyone. Thanks to those who review, and those who read, and those who read and review.

**Chapter 8- Stowaways **

"We're almost there."

I nod to the screen, and say, exasperated,

"Thanks Joon,"

and shut it off.

He's been transmitting the same message from his ship to mine for an hour.

I sigh, but decide even so, it's a pretty quick trip from Earth to Slaytia.

I've been traveling in my ship since this morning, and suddenly it seems strange to me that hours ago, I was explaining to Zim why he couldn't come along.

"It's a personal matter," I had said, "I don't want you to get involved."

For some reason, Joon was smirking from behind him.

Zim looked ready to protest, when suddenly the doorbell rand, and it was Dib saying something about how Gir had stolen his shoe, and how he wanted it back or whatever.

I left those two to their arguing, and I went to prepare for my trip.

But I didn't see Zim after that, so no proper good-bye.

Which meant no more protesting. . . which meant no giving _in _to protests. . . which means no Zim coming along.

And yeah, I'm dissapointed.

It's really. . . boring now.

Not that this trip was meant for entertainment, but. . .well, is it so bad to want your friend to keep you company?

But, I mean. . .if he _were_ here. . .well, I wouldn't want him to be.

I'm just going to find Ginna, kill her, pay my respects to Steg, then leave.

Zim would stall things.

Yeah. . .keep thinking that, Tak. . .

Heh. It's funny.

Now that I'm completelt alone, now that I don't feel like he can come up at any moment,

I feel okay with just thinking about Zim. Nice things too.

I even start to smile.

I mean, we agreed to be friends, right?

It's not bad if I admit to myself that he can be. . .relatively considerate at times, right? That he can be good company when you need it? That he, when he smiles, can even be. . .

Geez, I'll just stop right there. What the hell am I thinking?

And now I think I'm going crazy, Because I'm begining to hear Zim's voice in my mind...

Only for some reason, it's muffled. And it's saying, "_You horrible human meat_," in an angry voice.

And a muffled Dib voice is saying in reply,

"_Dirty alien_."

Wait. . . what?

Why the hell would I think of them saying that?

Unless. . .

I turn my head to the back of my ship, stare intently at the inside door, listen for any more muffled voices. . .

I swear, if I find those two stowed away, _I'll kill them_. . .

"Get ready to land, Tak!" Joon says.

I turn back to my screen as he says,

"Home sweet home,"

although I'm pretty positive that's sarcasm.

Then I look up.

And see the one place I never wanted to see again.

Slaytia.

Heh. Home sweet home.

Sure.

* * *

I might just have a breakdown, right now. God, I _really_ don't want to be here.

Suddenly it's like I'm a kid again. Before I ever fought back.

Back when I would cry all the time, run in fear of everything.

But that never lasted long., It didn't suit me.

I won't run now.

I won't.

"Tak, are you okay?" Joon asks.

I nod, distracted.

I clutch my pistol tightly at my side and take a deep breath. . .

And then I hear a random shout of,

"Meet your doom, Dib-head!"

coming from a few yards away. _From my ship_.

God, if I find Zim in there, I'll tear him apart. . .

I rush to the back of my ship and open it up. . .

And, as suspected, I find Zim and Dib in the cramped compartment.

Zim's on top of Dib, looking ready to strangle him, and if it weren't for the fact that the sight of guy-on-guy is turning me on, I _SWEAR_, I would blow out their brains.

They both stare at me in shock, Zim in fear as well, and then, my rage overruling my horomones, I seize them both by the collars and throw them to the ground.

"What the _HELL_," I shout, "ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Dib looks freaked out, but then Zim screams,

"It's his fault!"

and then he just looks pissed.

"My fault?" he says,"You're the one who pushed me into the ship!"

"I DID NOT! You followed me, you rotten little worm!"

"LIAR!"

"FILTH!"

"GREEN!"

"STINK!"

I set off my pistol, right between them.

They both jump at the sound of the gunshot, but then they shut up and stare at me fearfully.

"_I do not give a damn_," I growl darkly, "on who led who here, whatever stupid argument you two idiots had that somehow ended in you stowing away in _my ship_." I pause, then turn to Zim alone and shout, "I specifically told you not to come! I _told_ you to just stay away, and I don't want to hear whatever pathetic excuse you have as to _why_ you came, you _deliberately_ disobeyed me, Zim!"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up!" I shout, and then I turn to Dib and continue, "And I _know_ Zim didn't _invite _you along, and right now, I have half a mind to strand you _both _here!"

I stop to take a breath, and neither of them say a word.

After a tense silence, I say, regaining my composure,

"Go wait in the ship."

They look a bit surprised, so I add,

"If I hear you two so much as exchange _ONE _insult, if you two even _look_ at each other when you're in there, I will strangle you both with my bare hands."

"Couldn't you just shoot us?" Dib asks.

So I hold my pistol to his big head and say coolly,

"Which would you prefer, Dib?"

And I guess he realizes that had been a stupid thing to say, because he shuts up.

After a moment of staring the morons down, I order them,

"Get in the ship."

Dib obeys instantly, but Zim just stands there for a moment, with that unreadable expression again.

"What?" I demand.

"Sorry," he says.

I freeze.

My insides flip.

In a much softer tone, I say,

"Get in the ship, Zim."

The little weirdo just salutes and obeys.

"After that whole scene," says Joon from beside me, "and you're _smiling_?"

God. Why even bother to protest anymore? Maybe I've been smiling this whole time, maybe ever since the other day when Ms. Bitters pointed out I was smiling in class, maybe I've been doing it nonstop since.

Not like I'd ever know, unless someone told me.

"You did that with Steg too," Joon says.

I look to him, confused.

"Smiled?" I ask.

"Yeah. You'd randomly smile when he was around, no matter what you had just been doing. . ."

I don't really want to hear what he's getting at, so I say quickly,

"Can we visit him? It's not that far."

Joon glances at me, then nods.

* * *

His grave has remained untouched, after so long.

My knees are numb after pressing them against the ground for nearly an hour.

I haven't said a word, I've just been sitting here, thinking, but then not really.

Finally, staring at the headstone, I whisper,

"Hi Steg. . . I miss you. . ."

I'm choking on my throat all of a sudden, but I still manage to continue,

"I really. . .miss you. . ."

I lean foward and hug the headstone.

"Why'd you leave. . .? I told you not to die. . .that was the only thing I ever asked of you. . .why didn't you listen. . .?"

A hand on my shoulder.

I know it's Joon, even before I see him sit beside me.

"You drove him crazy," Joon says softly.

I look to him, and he has that smile, real but not happy. Well, not entirely. He continues,

"You drove _everyone_ crazy. . . but. . . that's why we loved you. . ."

"Joon. . ." I say slowly, "I'm tired of being weak."

He doesn't say anything, and I lightly trace over Steg's name on the headstone.

I stand up suddenly.

I won't distract myself anymore, I decide. I won't run away.

And then. . .

"My God," says a voice from behind me. "You're alive. . ."

Turning around, seeing her, the one I'd always thought to be dead, suddenly facing me.

It's Ginna.

**End of Chapter 8. . .**

Well, next chappy's dah climax, then things wind down in Chapter 10. . .then it's over.

I had so much fun writing the whole Tak-spazzing-on-Dib-and-Zim thing. I got into that, like after typing it, I got that relieved feeling I get when I yell at someone (which is not often, cuz I'm not a screamy person, so when I do yell, I'm really letting something out).

kk, first sentence of Chapter 9. . .

_I expect a memory to come back to me now._

And that's it.

Please review, my darlings. And I will give you all . . . a virtual kiss. Now, who wouldn't want that?


	9. Back to Start

**A.N.** Well, I have to say I'm a little dissapointed. . . I did not get one review. (sighs) oh well. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter...

**Chapter 9- Back to Start**

I expect a memory to come back to me now.

Moments and moments of her pushing me around, abusing me, I expect years and years of resentment and hatred to emerge, but. . . it's barely Ginna.

She's old now, not as tall as I remembered, weak. . .

Her eyes are wide.

"I killed you," she whisper. Across her forehead is an enormous scar. "I _KILLED YOU_."

This is it. I can kill her now, while she's still too shocked to do anything but scream at me. . .

My pistol, where's my pistol?

God dammit, I had put it down when I approached the grave, where is it now?

My eyes search the ground frantically. And there it is, right by Ginna's heel, but she doesn't notice it.

"_What the fuck are you doing here_!" she screams. She's not moving though. . .if I could just get past her. . .

Without a word, cautiously, slowly, I get up, walk towards her. . .

Next moment, her boot slams against me, and I fly backwards, straight into Steg's grave.

As I stuggle to get up, a voice calls out, alarmed,

"Tak!"

and I'm about to tell Joon to get back, don't get involved, but then I realize he wasn't the one who called out.

"Zim, get away!" I shout, suddenly paniced.

I watch, frozen, as Zim jumps into the air towards Ginna with the aid of his spider legs, and then. . .

With the back of her hand, she knocks him away, sends him flying.

As if he were just a bug that she had nonchalantly swatted away.

Yards from us, he's not getting up.

Why isn't he getting up?

I begin to rush over in a panic, but Ginna stops me. Knocks me down.

It's always like this.

She attacks me over and over, I fight back, do some damage, then run away.

I had come here wanting to just kill her. Be the one to find her. Be the one to find her, provoke her, and then she'd just die at my hands.

But I'm back to start.

I'm scared, really scared.

I don't want to fight anymore, I just want Zim to be okay, my body to quit aching, but I know Ginna couldn't care less.

She turns to me and smirks.

"Is this who you're into now?" She taunts, motioning to Zim, who's just started to lift his head from the ground.

I'm so relieved to see this, that I don't answer Ginna, though I don't think she wanted an answer anyway.

She makes her way over to him, and suddenly, my view of Zim is blocked, and so I get up and realize she just knocked him out.

Still watching them, I reach for my pistol. . .

See Ginna raise her blade over Zim's head. . .

And I shoot.

Ginna falls, but I know she isn't dead. I only hit her shoulder. That wasn't an accident.

I rush over, and inspect Zim. He's bruised, but nothing that huge. . .

"Nasty bitch," Ginna hisses.

She's fallen to her knees, but now she gets up, clutching her shoulder.

I wait until she's towering over me.

Then I shoot.

Her right leg first, then her left. . . she falls.

She cries out in pain, no swearing, no insults, just a cry.

But even as she's doing this, she's reaching for her blade. So I shoot her wrist.

Then her other one, to be safe.

And now all she can do is lie there, bleeding, crying out.

I stand over her.

She's so focused on the pain, she doesn't look angry.

Scared.

For the first time ever, I recognize fear in her expression.

Ginna's afraid.

I take her blade and snap it in half. Stab one piece through her right wrist, the other through her left. . . _leave them there_. . .

Stare, stand overher, she's just crying now. I place my pistol in my pak.

And then I step back.

I go over to Zim, and pull his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to support his weight. . . he's still unconscious. Joon rushes over, and holds Zim up on his other side.

"_Aren't you going to finish me off_?" Ginna shouts from behind, her voice strained through the pain.

I don't look back. I don't answer.

"This won't kill me," she cries out, sounding desperate, "My people have faced far worse. . . they know how to fix these wounds. . . I'm going to live. . ."

I don't reply and she shouts, hatred dripping from her voice,

"Why won't you kill me? Can't you handle that one task, filthy Irken!"

"I won't kill you," I say slowly, firmly, "because you want me to. . ."

Ginna's eyes widen, and I continue, without waiting for a reply,

"You can't stand living, can you? It's hell for you, being alive, isn't it? You have nothing to drive you. . .nothing at all. . .so I'll let you suffer here, alive. . ."

Ginna cries out again, but says nothing.

"And my name is 'Tak'," I say coolly, "not 'Irken'."

* * *

"Where will you go from here?" Joon asks.

He's standing by the entrance of his ship.

"With Zim," I say, "and I'll wait."

We're both quiet for awhile, then Joon says with a smile,

"You're as kick-ass as ever, kid,"

and I smile too.

"I'll miss you Joon," I say.

"Well," he says, "if you need me, you know where you can get me."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend a few more days with us?"

"Nah. I have a few more stops to make before the Massive."

And then I realize in between our life on Slaytia and now, Joon has had a whole other life, with other people.

"Tell Gir I said 'hey'," Joon says, as he boards his ship, "and call me when you and Zim get hitched."

"Oh, shut up, Joon."

"Whatever Tak," he says, grinning, "just be happy."

He shuts the door of the ship, but then a second later, reopens it to say,

"Oh, and Tak? Ditch the breast wrap please, that'll make _everyone_ happier."

I pick up a stone and chuck it at him, but he closes the door just in time.

I can hear him laughing as I walk over to my own ship, and I turn my head back for a moment and smile.

"Bye Joon," I whisper, "Bye Steg."

Suddenly, my ship opens and Dib's inside, and he laughs nervously once he sees me.

"Heh," he says. He's sitting at the controls. "That's what that button does. . ."

I climb in and say,

"Did Zim wake up?"

"_Hehm_. . ." says Dib, disinterested.

I look and see Zim's still knocked out. There's hardly any room with the three of us. . .

"Hey Dib, why don't you pilot?"

"_Really_?"

"Sure, you've flown this before, right?"

Dib nods vigorously, as I squeeze in the back, almost stepping on Zim by accident.

I sit in the corner, and lift Zim so his head's resting on my lap.

Dib starts the ship, and pretty soon, we're off Slaytia. For good.

And then it's out of sight.

"Hey Tak. . ." Dib says, "sorry about the whole stowing away thing, it was Zim's-"

"Shut up," I say, without much heat, "Don't wanna hear it. You two are idiots, I'm learning to accept that."

Dib turns around for a moment, to check exactly how serious I am. I just stick out my tongue and he turns back around, and then I smile to myself.

Without thinking of it really, I lightly stroke Zim's forehead and close my eyes.

"_You idiot, Zim_," I whisper, "I told you not to get involved. . ."

Suddenly I feel his head turn in my lap, just slightly, but I know he's still unconcious.

Even so, knowing he's okay. . .

"What did you say?" Dib asks.

"Nothing, nothing," I say.

He turns around again, and sees me stroking Zim's head, and he looks a little weirded out and defeated.

Suddenly, I think back to the cafeteria fight, the one that got him and Zim suspended. I'm begining to wonder what it had been about. Not to be concieted, but for a second, I wonder if it was over me.

If that's the case, I'd rather not have them fight. . . rather not have Dib like me. . .

"Say Dib. . ." I start slowly, "What do you think of Kacer. . .?"

**end of chapter 9. . .**

Last day of Spring Break. Chapter 10 should be up sometime this week, but I don't know when. Anyway, please review. Yeah...


	10. Conclusions

**A.N.** Special thanks to. . . **painextremus**, **warning live without warning**, **Rahh Gumba Foo**, **Mr.Girl** (XD, I love your name), **FlamesofAnubis**, and the anonymous **Noone**, for reviewing. You guys rock. Also, the people who faved this, **FlamesofAnubis** (again), **helgoth11** (you're on my DA watch. . .your art rocks), **Mr. Girl** (again), **Rahh Gumba Foo** (again. . . your name is neat too), **RAiLA**, **Takker**, and **warning live without warning. **For the next story, I should list the reviewers like I just did. . . it's. . . fun. . . I just was too lazy before this. Of course. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter. Tis very adorable.

****

**Chapter 10- Conclusions**

So days later, and we're back to normal.

Zim had woken up when I was dropping Dib off at his house, and he seemed completely fine, except he complained of a headache.

We came home to find the base in one piece, and Gir had baked a cake for everyone, but he was the only one who ate it, which was fine with me. I think I saw it moving. . .

Over the next few days, I told Zim what had happened on Slaytia, the day we were there, and fragments of my past on that horrible place.

Zim's suspension ended today, so we both go back to Skool.

Dib greets Zim with a lovely insult, and then the two are fighting idiotically again, no deep, underlying conflict, it's just pure, simple hatred. How charming.

And the day carries on, being as normal as my life will ever be.

I do note several changes however; such as, Antoinette now has a nice bandage on her jaw to go with her ouffit.

At lunch, she and her friends continuously glare at me, but never get up from the table. Finally, I decide it's annoying, and call out to them,

"Quit staring. And choke on your drinks."

My eyes flash and they obey.

In class, because I didn't get the project done, I have to write a 10-page report on different methods of murder. That should be easy.

Another change isn't really that big, and it's only a vague observation, but Dib seems to be giving Kacer a little more attention. And I notice this, because she hasn't come around to bug me all day.

There is one change. . . that _is _significant. To me. Heh, no one else will ever really know, but I do. So it's a big deal.

For once, I'm. . . facing myself. My mind, emotions.

Not like I'll ever be a whiny, crying human, but I'm coming to terms with other feelings _besides_ anger or hatred. And that's not bad.

I'm not weak anymore.

I can do anything.

* * *

_Steg smiled at me for just a second._

_"You don't get it, do you?" he asked._

_"Get what?" I asked, confused._

_He shook his head._

_"You realy don't know what you're doing to me, do you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

What about what _you're _doing to _me_? _I thought._

_"Nothing Tak," he sighed. "You can do anything, but you need to get your head on straight."_

_"You're sounding like Joon," I muttered, "_Again

_"Sorry. . . don't know what came over me."_

_Only, I don't think he was sorry at all._

* * *

When skool lets out, on the way home, Zim won't shut up, but it's not bothering me at all. 

He's ranting something about being back at skool, and he's all fired up, saying how horrible that place is, and how when he rules this filthy planet, he'll anihilate it and all that.

It's. . . well, it's just _funny_ to me now.

"And the food!" Zim shouts. "It's not _food_, it's disgusting _filth_! And the horrible children. . . gah! I hate them! They- hey! Why're you smiling!"

I don't even bother to hold back a laugh anymore.

Zim looks a bit shocked, and stops the says,

"Wha-?"

And I stop too, and say, still laughing,

"Zim, you're such a dope."

It looks as though he's battling whether to yell, or maybe just laugh along with me. He settles with saying defensively,

"_What_? Zim is no dope!"

I just pat his shoulder, take a breath, but then laugh again.

"_What_!" Zim asks again, sounding desperate. "I was just saying that I hate the humans, it's not funny. . ."

He looks so confused and defeated, it's. . . cute.

That's what he is.

Besides being brash, oblivious and egotistical, he's cute.

And I can actually admit that to myself now.

"Oh Zim," I say, taking a breath and waving my hand nonchalantly, "You hate everything. . . "

And then it's weird.

We're both really quiet after that, but it's like I'm waiting for something.

Finally, I take a step foward, and start to walk again. But then Zim whispers.

"Not everything,"

and I freeze.

And my face is hot, my insides flip. His head is down, but he's glancing at me, and for the first time ever, he looks _shy_.

Without meaning to, I smile.

And looking down, Zim's offering me his hand, slightly, unsurely, and I wonder is maybe _his_ insides are flipping too.

I take it.

He smiles.

We walk all the way home, just like that.

_I wonder where I'll go from here. . ._

**The end of Emotion Sickness**

Aw, it's over. Well, this was fun to type up. I have other stories (IZ, and a Ranma 1/2 one-shot), and you should expect it between now and mid-June. The IZ story's called 'A Chance for some Raomancey'. Much ZATR. Much stupidity. More OC's. (It has a not-so-serious Joon!) But how often I can get on a comp is uncertain.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Try to review a final time please.I'm out.

-Pinky


End file.
